


你的名字

by lamebean



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean
Summary: 麦雷无差





	你的名字

**Author's Note:**

> （随缘居首发，想说在这儿存个档）

夏洛克·福尔摩斯总是记不住格雷格·雷斯垂德的名字，原因呼之欲出，但是他拒绝“呼”。

如果说邓先生是改革开放的总工程师的话，那么，虽然承认地不情不愿，但是夏洛克相信他的兄长麦考夫是他大脑的总工程师。时至今日，他夏洛克的长处也好，（别人眼中的缺陷）也好，全都由他的兄长一手造成。他信任麦考夫，像程序信任编写它的程序员一样。是以任何时候，当他不够密不透风铜墙铁壁时，麦考夫·福尔摩斯总是他的第一，也是唯一的求助对象。  
也因为如此，他绝不能接受这个编写了他源代码的人朝令夕改。是谁一直和他说关心不是个好品质的？是谁一直告诉他情感上的联系会减弱人的逻辑思维的？是谁把他一手变成如今这个不懂照顾别人情绪神憎鬼厌的孑孓的？  
“再说了，麦考夫你不是一直都觉得金鱼们（别人好像管这群人叫正常人？不敢苟同）无聊且可悲吗？现在是什么状况？难道雷斯垂德其实是个掩饰得极好的间谍而你在用‘美人’计诱使他当双料间谍？哦，原谅我对‘美人’俩字用了双引号，你甚至都不对称！当然全然对称的人万中无一，事实上可能每5792894个人中才有一个勉强算得上的，但是也正因为这样，真正的美貌才显得矜贵。哈！我在说什么！雷斯垂德？就他？间谍？不管是哪个国家，它得是绝望到一定境界才会想到用他这样的人当间谍——无意冒犯。再提醒我一下，为什么他穿着浴袍出现在你公寓来着？”  
“见到你也很高兴，我的弟弟。”麦考夫慢条斯理地坐在壁炉前的单人沙发上，视线从手中的茨威格转向夏洛克。  
与此同时，格雷格迅速收起了自己的惊讶，转身去厨房找簸箕来清扫地板上的碎玻璃。没错，夏洛克在这个十一月尾的深夜突然来拜访他的兄长，从阳台，以打碎玻璃的方式。这一点儿都不奇怪，他是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，他做什么都不奇怪。  
“所以最糟糕的可能性终于发生了？很好。我就知道你最近一直有点儿古怪，和我见面时毫无必要地查看时间？消耗的更快的手机电量？甚至是略微减轻的体重？所有的线索都在暗示我你在和人交往，我居然还一直在否定我这个推论，傻得我呀。”夏洛克在麦考夫身后神经质地来回踱步。麦考夫注视着壁炉里的火焰，沉默在房间里存在了大约3秒。  
“是啊，而且我特别叮嘱过你我和格雷格可能不仅仅是交往。显然不知道怎么地你彻底忽视了这段话。”  
格雷格原本沉默着清扫着地上的玻璃碎，他的动作因为麦考夫话里昭然若揭的承诺顿了一下，随后继续他手上的工作。他也许本来不是个这么沉得住气的人，但是和福尔摩斯们打交道久了，他不得不成为一个沉得住气的人。  
“很好。很好。”夏洛克夺门而出，关门的声音震天响。

夏洛克感觉自己遭到了背叛。除了如前所述的原因之外，更重要的是雷斯垂德是他先发现的。他好不容易找到一个可以给他提供兴奋剂（对他而言，就是疑难杂案）的优质供应商，更棒的是这个供应商在公务员里还算可以忍受的那种，虽然很难称得上聪明，但是胜在也不算是个全然的蠢货，最重要的是他没有他智商高攀不起的自尊。最后这点非常难得。因为更为常见的是自尊突破天际的呆子。然而经由他认识的麦考夫和雷斯垂德居然搞在了一起——各种意义上的，好吧，主要是字面上的——他反倒成了个外人。他的哥哥和他的毒贩子？看在老天的份儿上！

但是他总是命定般【走样地】【复刻】他的哥哥。后来他认识了约翰·华生，他的传记作家，好吧，某种意义上来说。当然啦，这种复刻，如前所述，是走样的。他只是及其缓慢地掌握了也许对常人而言还不算太正常的关心别人的能力，我是说，至少他毫无疑问地关心他的传记作家。比如他曾救华生于水火，字面意义上的水火。

他知道他妹妹这次闹大了，非常大，而且不是以好的方式。但是如果他非得通过如此浪费的方式才能有机会知道关于自己的真相的话，他不介意这巨大的代价。  
知道他自己的过去，知道麦考夫何以会以他用的方式编写他的源代码，这对夏洛克意义重大。也许麦考夫自己也并不相信理智应该凌驾于情感之上，他无法开枪打死那个男人，他甚至无法接过那把手枪。虽然也许在当时的情况下，他枪杀大卫会是个更经济的选项。不，麦考夫的确是个聪明人，非常聪明，但是他绝非一个聪明到灭绝人性的人。他的灭绝人性，全都源于他需要给夏洛克做个榜样。他需要夏洛克成为一个对关系，对情感漠不关心的人，至少这样他可以保证夏洛克免于这些的伤害。他见过夏洛克被这些东西伤害，当时他年幼而快乐，理所当然的感情充沛，以及不堪一击。他最好的朋友失踪，而且显然已经丧生。他的妹妹是罪魁祸首。麦考夫见过夏洛克崩溃，崩溃的如此彻底，以至于麦考夫甚至有机会重写他的记忆——他也的确这么做了。但是这次，他不想他的弟弟再被这些困扰。  
经过欧洛斯的“胡闹”，夏洛克决定理解麦考夫多年前做出的这个决定，以及他不久前做出的另一个决定。

“额，麦考夫，确保他有被好好照顾到。他并非他认为的那么强大。”  
“我会照顾好这个的。”  
“谢谢，格雷格。”


End file.
